Hidden In The Rain
by gaaraluver45
Summary: "I pinky promise, I will always be your best friend. Now it's your turn." Gaara could've sworn he heard a giggle leave the girl's lips once he repeated what she had said. He would never repeat that to anyone, ever.
1. Rain

"What a blank society." A red head mumbled to himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. It was one in the morning, raining, and quite frankly cold as hell. He was walking home as usual, from the hangout him and his friends go to every night. Sasuke had to drive a very drunk Naruto home, along with Neji who he didn't really like all that much.

Sigh. What kind of idiot friends did he hang out with anyway? Sasuke is the dark, emo guy that every girl throw themselves to. Naruto was a knucklehead, who never gave up no matter what anyone said or did. Neji was just a destiny obsessed asshole who couldn't keep rude comments to himself.

Then that left Gaara. Where did he stand in with the group? He was an insomniac who loved bloodshed. Half the school was scared shitless of him, which he loved to enjoy. But he sure as hell was lonely. Sasuke had once asked, no begged, him to take one of his fangirls off of his hands. Like that Ino Yamanaka girl or Sakura Haruno. Gaara was not going to deal with that!

So that meant he would rather be the loner he was. Even though he did have a damn stalker, her name being Matsuri. She wasn't bad, but she would not leave him alone and it got on his last nerves. Gaara was once even thinking of killing the girl. But Temari said no, damn her...

Gaara had called up his sister, hoping she would answer and pick him up. His house was thirty miles north and there was no way in hell he could make it before school. Voicemail. The red head growled and almost lost his balance on the sidewalk as he glared at his phone. "Dammit Temari! I am on the street near the Ramen stand, it's cold and raining. I will not make it so it's your fault." He slammed the phone shut and started to walk once more.

Like he even gave a damn about school. All the teachers were lazy, boring and downright stupid! All he wanted to do was get the hell out of Konoha and go to Suna! Gaara liked the sand, so that would be the perfect place to live. His lips actually curved up into a smile as he lazily dreamed about it. Until the cold, sharp rain started to fall down onto him harder.

He mumbled a 'shit' before grabbing his coat and using it as a shield. Soon enough a bus bench came into view and would be the perfect spot to sit before he got soaked worse. Gaara started to run to get there in time and so he did. Sitting down, his feet never felt better. For the first time he had actually began to relax. He was always so tense.

That is, until a crying girl sat down beside him. He suddenly felt awkward and uncomfortable while he heard the girl cry. AND CRY. Damn, it took thirty minutes to pass before he looked at her but was shocked with the sight. It was Sakura. What the hell was she doing out there at this hour? In a dress none the less?

Her red dress clung to her tightly since she was soaked and all. She looked cold, tired and very depressed. Gaara didn't know what to do, not even when his own sister came home crying. He tapped her shoulder and she snapped her eyes up. They are all puffy and red, meanwhile her mascara was running down her pale cheeks. She would have looked pretty if she wasn't crying...

Gaara took off his leather jacket and did the unthinkable, he laid it upon her shoulders. Sakura had stopped crying and her eyes widened, since she was surprised at what he did. Gaara wasn't nice, he wasn't sympathetic... maybe he felt her pain. Or loneliness at that moment. A small smile appeared on her face as she wiped her tears away.

"Why are you out here crying?" Gaara asked, folding his arms across his chest. The cherry girl, he liked to call her, just stared at him like he didn't say anything. Suddenly, she looked away and began to speak. "I was with Ino... she said she set me up with Sasuke.. I think.. and when I went it was all a lie.. My best friend tricked me..." A small scowl escaped his throat. He hated people like that, always wanting something for themselves.

Sakura just took off his jacket and handed it back to the red head. "I'm going to call.. Lee.. no wait.. I mean.." She trailed off, does she even know what she was saying? Gaara sighed and put the coat back onto her shoulders, growling when she tried to take it off again.

Bringing out his cell, Gaara was going to try and call Temari again. Hopefully she'll answer and give them both a ride. But at the same time, he was trying to figure out why the hell he was being so nice. Yes, she finally answered! "You are an idiot! Why didn't you just drive?" Temari yelled in his ear, which made Gaara hold the phone away.

"Temari listen. I am at the bus bench now.. and well Sakura is with me. We need you to pick us up." Hearing a growl, she had went silent for a couple of minutes. "Fine fine." With that, she hung up. He rolled his eyes and looked over to Sakura who was once crying again. What the hell was with this girl anyway? Did something else happen? "What else happened?"

She shook her head and started trembling which made him even more suspicious. But what did he care? She was just a fangirl who got picked on, why was he giving a damn? Gaara groaned and rubbed his temples. What a frustrating night, he already has a headache! What ever happened to a Gaara who didn't care for girls who cried their heart out?

"They.. said they were going to post an embarrassing photo of me... so Sasuke-kun would never like me.. and I can't remember.. what else..." That's when Gaara lost his temper. He has had it with every girl obsessing over Sasuke like he was a piece of damn meat! Even his sister at one point fell for the bullshit, until she said 'fuck you' and went after Shikamaru Nara.

With a heavy sigh, he looked at Sakura and pulled her for a hug. It was awkward, since it was his first one. Just to get her to shut up! Cherry didn't even have a time to give it back before he pulled away. A weak smile appeared upon her face, when he turned all the way around until Temari came. He sat quiet the whole ride, stealing a few glances at Sakura.

Once they reached her home, Sakura hurried out and waved goodbye. Not even giving Gaara the chance to get his coat back. Temari just smirked and drove away.

O O O

The next day in school, everyone was giving him hell once Sakura returned his leather coat. It was clean and smelled just like her. He heard a few remarks from Ami, Ino, and Karin which also pissed him off. "Sakura has a new boyfriend.. isn't he the killer guy? We should get Sasuke-kun to kick his ass. Since it is her fault for being such a big baby!" Gaara could have strangled them all.

Sasuke chuckled and looked back at him, his supposed friend even made fun of him. "Sabaku has grown soft." Gaara had lost it right then and there, grabbing him by the throat. Good thing no teachers or anything were standing by. If he got suspended again...

"I am not her boyfriend. I am not your friend and I have not grown soft." Trailing off, the very pissed off 'killer' looked toward the three girls who were staring in shock. "If anyone says anything else to me or Sakura of the matter, I WILL RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND MAKE YOUR FRIENDS EAT IT!" With that, he let the Uchiha go, who had gasped for air, and stormed out of the classroom.

No one had said another word except for Naruto who just whistled and clapped at the show. "HELL YES SOMEONE TOLD YOU OFF TEME!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned away from the crowd who just stood in awe at what happened. Sakura has never felt so scared in her life. Did anyone else notice the sudden change in his eye color?

Once Gaara had calmed down and returned to class, everyone kept their distance. Even Sakura, who wanted to thank him for standing up for her. Well he didn't technically stand up for her, but that's how she felt. Now everyone left her alone too.

Kakashi had gone lecturing the class about some book called, "Romeo and Juliet." Something half the class was not interested in. When he was done, he shook them off and went to reading his Icha Icha Paradise crap. To Gaara, it was really a load of shit in pages. What him and Jiraiya saw in that, he did not know. Or maybe he didn't really want to.

"Thank you." He turned his head and saw Sakura, while her emerald eyes sparkling. They had a sense of happiness, excitement, and sadness in them. With a nod, he turned away once again until he had felt her hand on his shoulder. It sent a shock through him. What the hell was that? He shook his head and pried her hands off of him. Why did she touch Gaara to begin with?

Sakura had left his side and rejoined her friends. Hinata and Tenten, who seemed to have a good time. He never really talked to them much, since he found the Hyuga annoying. Tenten was just too much of a tomboy, although she did like weapons.

Looking up, Gaara had saw the three of his friends staring at him. Well at least two anyway, Sasuke was no longer one he could call a friend. Neji was smirking, Naruto was smiling like an idiot, and well Sasuke was just plain glaring. "Hey Gaara. Neji and I have a date with those two fine girls over there." He said, pointing toward Hyuga and Tenten.

Did she even have a last name? Gaara doesn't recall on ever hearing it.. He shrugged. Why would he care? "We also set you up with Sakura. She doesn't know she's going out yet." A low growl came from the sand user. "I don't think so." With that, he turned away and wasn't going to press on the matter. But Naruto had other plans. He kept whining and whining. "DAMN FINE!"

The bubbly blond smiled in victory, meanwhile Neji just nodded gracefully at Gaara. He had a feeling it was going to be a bad night.


	2. Dinner Date

It took all of Gaara's might to show up that evening, he didn't want to hurt Sakura or make Naruto look like a douche. Was he getting feelings? He didn't know, but Gaara sure as hell did not like it. "The Uchiha is right, I'm getting soft. But since when?" Was a question he mumbled to himself while they sat at the table for dinner. Naruto being a knucklehead, it was surprising the place was fancy.

The girls had all looked amazing that evening, at least Neji and Naruto thought so. The only one in Gaara's mind was that beautiful cherry. It took every piece of his mind to wonder why! What exactly was that girl doing to him? He was the school's bad ass, didn't follow no one's rules but his own. Now he was becoming soft for her?

Gaara shook his head and tried to pry himself into the conversation the five of them were having. "...and then Iruka-sensei was so pissed off at me. Everyone thought it was the lamest joke ever. Well what do you think Gaara?" Naruto asked, looking toward the red head. Suddenly things got very uncomfortable when all eyes were on him.

"Well.. it's amusing." Was all he could say without getting caught. Sakura looked miserable, just like Gaara. He guessed she wanted to go home, kind of like he did. Once he caught her eyes, something hit him like a tornado. "..What the fuck." He landed on the ground with a grunt, holding onto his stomach. "GAARA?" Sakura yelled, while getting out of her seat to check on him. Good thing they had a room to themselves, Naruto did know the owner and all.

Naruto bent over Gaara to take a closer look. Only to get stopped by Gaara's hand on his wrist. They stared at each other for a moment, sharing some sort of secrecy. With a nod, the blond helped him up in a hurry. "We have to go guys. Come on." The rest of them who sat at the table rose out of their seats. Tenten grabbed Neji's arm, while Hinata grabbed Naruto's.

Sakura was too scared to grab Gaara at all, so they stood side by side. With that, they headed out of the restaurant, only to be stopped by a group of scoundrels.

"Sasuke." Gaara spat out the words. How could they be friends one day, then enemies the next? He just did not get it at all. Gaara had growled and put Sakura behind him. Why? Maybe he didn't want to see her hurt. He did see the murderous intentions in the Uchiha boy's eyes. "Suigestu, you take Naruto. Juugo, the Hyuga boy. I will take on Gaara. Oh ladies."

Ino, Karin, and Ami stepped out from the corner smiling. They were fucking smiling! Gaara wanted to rip their lips off with his hands to see them bleed and cry in pure agony. He smiled wickedly, while his eyes turned to a certain hint of yellow.

Naruto sweat dropped. This just was not good. Gaara was already turning into Shukaku without anyone even threatening! "Teme, why don't you just back away? You don't have to do this." Sasuke let out a dark chuckle. "What the hell happened to you?" Naruto felt his voice drop then. This wasn't him, it couldn't be. Sasuke was their friend a day ago.. now..

He was just like his brother. A criminal on the loose after killing his whole family. It seems Sasuke who was crazy with revenge and suicide, went insane himself. Which made him turn his back on his real friends, kind of like Ino. Only darker... murderous...

"Sakura, Hinata, Tenten you should all just go!" Naruto felt anger rising inside of him, no one threatened the ones he loved! NO ONE. Even if that meant he had to beat a few heads just to make sure they didn't. It was threatening, life threatening. He could feel it.

Hinata grabbed Sakura and Tenten's wrist, making them follow her while she ran. "L-let's go!" She screamed back at them, checking to see if they were. Tenten and Sakura nodded and hurried along side her, so she wouldn't be by herself. This was dangerous and they knew it. Hinata had looked back to see Karin, Ino, and Ami right on their tales. But that surely did not stop them.

"Sasuke. You have no right. Attacking us for what? To get closer to your brother?" Sasuke cringed at his words, but kept a straight face. An evil smirk appeared on his handsome features. "I don't need you or Gaara to get closer to him. But I did just want to hurt you and then maybe Sakura..." It was like something snapped in Gaara's self conscious.

All he knew was he had attacked Sasuke on the spot, punching, biting, and kicking. But he was mostly punching at his face. It took Suigestu, Juugo, Naruto, and Neji all to get him off Sasuke. Otherwise Gaara would have killed him if they didn't.

That's when the brawl had started. Everyone was fighting and no one cared who the hell they hit. As long as someone was getting bruised and bloody. That is, until someone had stepped in and stopped the fight. Gaara, was being held by Kiba Inuzuka who was scared, but did not show it.

Gaara was the first one he grabbed, since he knew he was the most dangerous. "Akamaru!" The big white dog appeared at the scene, and stepped in between the arguing teenagers. They suddenly shut up, because no one wanted to go near that thing.

Sasuke, Suigestu, and Juugo saw a chance to get away so they did. A black and blue car had arrived just in time to pick them up too. Since when the hell did they plan this anyway? Oh well it didn't matter. Just as long as it was stopped.

O O O

"You could have been caught, what the hell were you thinking?" Temari had lectured him that morning with a dangerous tone. For the past hour she had gone on and on about this, but Gaara said nothing. He had his hands held together under his chin as he stared into space. Silently planning the Uchiha's killing. Temari had given up finally seeing it wasn't getting through.

Kankuro had left him alone that day, in fact everyone at school left him alone. Although Sakura had came and said a few hi's. He never replied to her, so she sat with her friends. The ones Sasuke Uchiha could have murdered and they act like it's nothing.

Sasuke kept glancing his way, sending him death glares. Which clearly had no effect at all.

"My Gaara-kun is just so amazing. He beat up Sasuke!" That voice, Matsuri... OH HOLY HELL! He had to get away before she bugged him. Gaara had no escape route, so all he could do was hide under the table until Matsuri had cleared her way. Sasuke saw this as a chance to call him out, which was a big mistake. "Gaara is hiding from a girl, wimp."

Soon enough, everyone's attention was toward the table that had been flipped over. It made a loud banging noise so everyone couldn't help but stare. Realization kicked into Naruto, as he hurried by his side. But was just a little too late.

Gaara had Sasuke thrown into the wall, before the blond had time to react. "Shit.. shit.. shit." Naruto mumbled and looked at the unconscious body on the floor. Just how would he explain to Tsunade if she came in and saw this? There was huge indent in the wall!

Sakura put her warm, pale hand upon Gaara's shoulder. He looked back at her and sighed. Soon enough, he shrugged her off and left the room. Suigestu gave a little shocking smile, before looking at Jugo.

_So the little pink haired freak was his weakness_.


	3. Unexpected

Gaara had a long time to think about the incident in the lunch room. He was sure Tsunade came in and was pissed. Not only was Sasuke Uchiha on the floor, there was indent in her wall, and the lunch table was turned over. That is a conversation he was glad he wasn't going to be a part of. With a small sigh, he sat down on the fountain in front of the school. "What a troublesome day." Damn, now he started to sound like Shikamaru.

Sasuke Uchiha had come close to discovering his secret once, Gaara was not going to let that happen again. It was bad enough they had to leave Kumogakure for someone catching him. Temari and Kankuro had never looked at him the same. Their looks were mere disappointment and shame. It was about time they found a village he wouldn't give it away, but at the same time Gaara can't help it. When he gets angry, there is no telling in what the hell he would do.

A frustrated sigh left the young boy's lips as he looked toward the sky. He watched as the clouds went by and- What the hell? Was he starting to act like his sister's boyfriend or what? Gaara shuddered at the thought and didn't even pay attention to a pair of emerald eyes staring at him. She snapped her fingers a few feet away from his face to acquire the attention she wanted.

"Gaara are you okay?" She asked in nothing but a whisper. Sakura acted like someone was watching them.. Hell was someone doing just that and made her nervous? Gaara looked around but saw no one, then turned back to her again. Cherry was now sitting beside him, gazing up at the clouds as well. A soft weak smile came to her face once she looked at him again.

Quite frankly, she confused the hell out of him. One moment she was happy and the next she had looks to kill. That was a woman for you, bi-polar! Or maybe Sakura is like Tsunade-sama, hell Gaara didn't know. A small giggle came from the girl before him and made him stare at her.

"I am fine. So what do you want?" Gaara asked, getting a little irritated. One day he helps her out while she is crying, now she won't get away from him. _Women_. He thought with a roll of his eyes. Somehow he found this meeting not so intriguing. Just what did she want with him now? To be his best friend forever? "Gaara, promise me you'll be my best friend."

It was like right on freaking cue. The red head looked at her with confusion when she wrapped her pinky around his. What a sweet gesture, quite cute actually. "I pinky promise, I will always be your best friend. Now it's your turn." Gaara could've sworn he heard a giggle leave the girl's lips once he repeated what she had said. Well that's because he wouldn't ever say it to anyone!

Sakura squished him into a friendly hug in, one he didn't really return. He had hoped to Kami no one was looking at them or even saw that little cute scene. Once she walked away and waved back at him, he slowly brought his hand up to wave. "Bye Gaara, remember that promise!"

O O O

"GAARA ARE YOU MAD? Dammit stop doing that!" Temari screamed once he got home that night. Apparently she received a call from the school to report on what he had done. All he did was groan when he heard the punishment. No more detention, but a week of cleaning duty after school. Gaara definitely was not going to show up for that. "Do you know who you are talking to?"

With a cold death glare, Temari threw a vase at him which barely missed his head. The red head heard her sigh soon after and leave the room. Gaara felt like all he could really do was screw everything up. They had a good damn deal here and he was fucking with it.

It's Sasuke Uchiha, not him. For some reason the dude pushed his buttons all of a sudden and Temari didn't believe him anymore. "Kankuro, I'm going for a walk." The make-up wearer just looked over at him and threw his leather jacket toward him. "It's midnight." Gaara didn't answer him, but just left with a slam of the door.

The cool, breezy air hit Gaara in the face once he stepped out. Konoha Park wasn't but a mile away, so he guessed he could go there and come back. He wanted to think of the past events that started happening, only to let his mind wander back to Sakura. Dammit, even in his head she wouldn't go away. "What is happening to me?" He growled to himself.

Once Konoha Park came into the view, the teenager sat down on a bench to let his feet relax and stop throbbing. _Sakura.. such an innocent young thing.. _He sighed and closed his eyes. The breeze felt nice that night, damn did it feel good to the hot head.

"Gaara?" He turned his head to not only come face to face with the very girl he was thinking about, but to almost have the wind knocked out of him. There she was; a beautiful sight! Her pink hair flowed from the top of her head to just pass down her shoulders. She wore a tight baby blue dress that showed her curves and all, with the shoes to match.

She wasn't that tall but damn did she have the nicest, smoothest legs he had ever seen. A small red tint appeared upon his cheeks while he tried to shake the perverted thoughts away. Never did he ever get this worked up over a girl. No matter how beautiful.

"Why are you dressed like that? It seems every time I am out, you are out and in a dress." He blurted out on accident. It was in his head then all of a sudden it just popped out. Hopefully she didn't get to angry or upset with him. He didn't want the other day happening again!

Thankfully all she did was smile and sit beside him. She laid her head down on his shoulder and looked toward the stars and the moon. It was actually very pretty that night. Sometimes even Gaara would sit on the roof just to look at the beautiful moon in the sky. "I was out with Hinata and Tenten. We always do come across each other huh?" She said with a giggle.

He nodded, wondering why she had her head upon his shoulder in the first place. It was all new to him to have a girl this close. Not even his own sister came closer to him, but it wasn't a surprise really. Everyone knew how Gaara was with someone touching him, except maybe Sakura.

"Gaara and Sakura." Sakura and Gaara both turned their attention the person who called out their names. They weren't surprised with who it was.


	4. Warning

Sakura wasn't surprised with the sudden visit by her old friend Ino Yamanaka. They became enemies in a matter of two minutes! She has had it with trying to protect the blond from many faults, but now she couldn't protect her. It seems that Ino had lost herself within the darkness surrounding Sasuke and didn't care one bit about it. But that doesn't mean she couldn't be pulled out of it.

"Ino-pig what are you doing here?" The pinkette asked as she arose herself from her seat next to Gaara. He too had gotten up and joined Sakura's side to make sure no harm came to her. The red head did make a promise to her, he was bound to keep it. Although it was just to be her best friend, he felt as though he also had the need to protect her as well.

Ino placed a hand upon her hip as she stared at the two of them. Many thoughts were going through her mind, but were not read by them. It seemed a matter of minutes passed by before she had the decency to answer Sakura's question. "I was here to find you and here you are. Look I know you think I'm an enemy or something..." She trailed off when Sakura glared at her, hard.

"You sold me out to Karin and Ami! The ones who always made fun of my damn forehead and you expect me not to think of you as an enemy?" Sakura said, her temper now rising. Gaara just looked another way, since it was between these two 'frenemies.' He had nothing to do with Ino's huge mistake or Sakura's growing rage.

"Sakura, I'm very sorry for that. But, Karin and Ami are planning something big. Sasuke, Suigestu, and Juugo are all in it as well! You have to listen to me, watch your back. Gaara isn't always going to be by your side. Remember that, forehead." With those final words said, the blond turned and walked away. What made her come here and warn her, Sakura had no idea. But she had a feeling the pig was right for once.

The pinkette let out a heavy sigh and looked back toward Gaara who she saw were glaring daggers at nothing. He knew what was going through his mind, although Sakura did not want him to get into it. But she sure as hell knew that he would. This was Gaara Sabaku No they were talking about, what the hell made him so protective over her?

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder to try and at least calm him down, because she knew he had murderous intentions. He looked toward her, his anger now fading. "She's right you know." The pinkette nodded at him, feeling his arms wrap around her. Ever since they made that promise, Gaara was closer to her more than ever.

She guessed it was that easy to break through a cold barrier. Sakura had been snapped out of her thoughts whenever Gaara pulled away from her and stared into her emerald eyes. She stared back with the same amount of intensity he had in his jade orbs. He knew that she was in trouble and needed his help now.

"I will not leave your side." He said camly, which she wondered how the hell he could even be so damn calm! This was a pretty bad situation that was sudden. "What are you going to do Gaara? Stay with me at my house and watch me sleep?" When those words were said, Sakura had immediately regretted them. He was going to do just that.

Gaara grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the park that evening, to walk over to her house. Good thing it was only a few miles up the street from his very own house. He did, however, have to stop and grab a couple of things before they went to Sakura's place. But the pinkette wondered how she was going to sneak him by her parents.

It was pretty much a good thing their room was downstairs, meanwhile Sakura's was upstairs. If they heard a guy in her room, she would be so dead. Gaara was thinking the very same when her house came into view. "I will sneak through the window." He answered her unasked question whenever he looked toward her worried face.

She nodded and got out of his very own corvette, which was pretty damn nice as she so put it. He parked the car in front of the house and hurried over to the side where a huge tree was located. He figured the room next to the tree was hers, since the light was now on and Sakura opened the window to let him through. He was like a damn monkey, he made climbing the tree look easy.

Once he was in, the pinkette shut the damn thing and locked it. Her eyes were trying their best to stay open, but it was to no avail. She had fallen over, which of course made Gaara catch her and lay her upon the cold comforter. The dress looked slightly uncomfortable for her to sleep in, but he didn't want to undress her! That would be even weirder than sleeping in a party dress.

He groaned quietly, while looking into her drawers for the pajamas he was sure she wore to sleep. Finally, he pulled out a tanktop and some very short shorts. Gaara wondered how a girl could be so comfortable in something so revealing. He sighed and closed his eyes while he started to undress her. Missing a few things here and there, but hell he was getting it!

The red head now unhooked her bra strap, placing the thing somewhere on the floor. He was careful not to touch her there, but it was sort of dammit hard. This was so embarrassing and quite frankly was very glad she wasn't awake. Or she would have punched his lights out! Now that the tanktop was on, he put her damned shorts on, hoping he didn't put them on backwards.

Since his eyes were shut it was quite hard to dress a girl, who was obviously knocked the fuck out. Satisifed, he opened them and noticed he did quite a good job with her pajamas. At least they were put on right. Gaara did figure the consequences when she woke up but tried not think about it yet. The night was dead and she needed to sleep in something comfortable.

So, the red head placed her under the covers and shut off the light. The moonlight shined through the room and made him more at ease. He was not going to take his eyes off her at all tonight. Sasuke or someone could come in and steal her right under his nose.

He tried to walk away from the bed until a hand caught his wrist. Gaara almost jumped out of his skin, even if he was tough that scared the hell out of him. "G-Gaara, lay w-with me.." He heard Sakura say. Rolling his eyes, he laid down beside her and pulled her safely to him. This was much easier than watching her on the other side of the room.

Soon enough the pinkette fell asleep again, snuggling closer and closer to him. If she scooted any closer Gaara was going to fucking suffocate. Well she was scared and he knew exactly how that felt. He remembered when he was little how much he would snuggle against his sister from those scary nights with his father.

His father was such a horrible man, not just to him, but to Temari and Kankuro both. Thinking about it now Gaara was glad the bastard was dead and rotting in Hell. It made him giddy even! To actually think he was down in Hell burning and screaming in pain.

Gaara shook his thoughts away and looked down at Sakura beside him. Her face looked so angelic in the moonlight, peaceful. Like all her troubles were being melted away. The red head didn't know why Shukaku was so protective over her, hell he was even that way toward her. Settling more comfortable against her, his lips curved into a small smile.

O O O

Sakura swore Temari had a heart attack whenever her and Gaara pulled up to the school the next day. She had squished him into such a hug, she thought he would never breathe again! The red head looked irritated and pushed her off him, much to Temari's protests.

"You scared the hell out of me and sis, Gaara. You should tell us where you are going next time." Kankuro had said that time at lunch. Him, Sakura, and Gaara were all sitting together at a table, earning a few glances from everyone in there.

Well it was Gaara they were talking about, he never sat with anybody. Let alone his own sibling. That was impressive how Sakura pried herself into the red head's dead heart so easily. Matsuri was glaring at the pinkette pretty damn hard. But no one seemed to pay any attention to it.

Hell, maybe he was starting to change how cold he was. "Sorry, but no not really. I can go out whenever I want. I don't need a babysitter." Oh never mind there was the old Gaara once again. What he said made Sakura giggle slightly, but shut up when Kankuro scowled. "Fine baby bro." He grabbed his lunch tray and left the table. Which left the two best friends all by themselves.

They had stolen a few looks toward the group in where Sasuke was seated. They seemed to not pay any mind to the two, still talking about who God knows what. Only Ino gave them a few looks, actual sincere looks. The blond apparently was scared shitless about what was going to happen. Sakura was sort of glad it was nothing Ino was a part of. Even if they were enemies now, she would never live herself down if something happened to her. Maybe Ino was just their lacky or something. The pinkette couldn't help but feel Ino planning something on her own.

Gaara put an arm around her protectively which made her blush ever so madly. He was probably trying to warn Sasuke that he had an eye on him when he glanced in their direction. Sakura could remember the talk Gaara and she were having on their way down here.

_Flashback_

_"Gaara, how did you change me so well with your eyes closed?" Sakura had asked him that morning on their way to school. In fact, she hardly believed he even closed his eyes. Almost every guy in school wanted a look at her. The pinkette had a body of a damn goddess. Even Gaara felt himself staring at her most of the time._

_But he wasn't going to invade her privacy like that, it just wasn't right. "It is your body, I was not going to look if you didn't want me to." She giggled slightly and looked at him with curious eyes. The next question surely was going to throw him off once she asked and it was going to be funny as HELL. "So what if I wanted you to?"_

_If Sakura wasn't looking at him so hard, she would've missed the blush that invaded his cheeks. "I w-wouldn't know what to do then?" He was confused which made it even more funny. The red head wasn't expecting a question like that. But hell, he sure as hell would if she wanted himt o._

_"Remember, I am going to be by your side all day. In every class, which is a good thing since our classes are the same. I'm driving you to work and staying there with you until you are done. I will also stay at your house and watch the perimeter while you sleep." Gaara obviously wanted to change the subject. Sakura didn't want to talk anymore, so she looked out the window._

_Why the hell was he going out of his way just for her? This is a question she still had unanswered._

_End flashback_

Sasuke and his friends walked by them, glaring pretty damn hard while they did. But Gaara just ignored them, still holding onto Sakura protectively. Ino didn't even glance at them, she was probably nervous as well.


	5. Kiss

Gaara ran a hand through his blood red hair, while he sat in Sakura's room and awaited her return from the shower. He didn't know what to think, hell what was he supposed to think? Every moment the pinkette was scared to death, watching everything and everyone. Ino did a good thing to warn her, but it was also a bad thing because she could hardly focus on anything.

Why was Sasuke so keen on hurting Sakura so bad? She didn't ever do a damn thing to him, so she didn't really deserve it. Not like he cares about that though.

_It's ten at night, she sleeps until six in the morning.. school ends at three. Cherry works at the hospital occasionally and also as a karate teacher.._ He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the door opening or the girl coming in. Sakura apparently had no idea he'd be in there, because all she was dressed in was a damn towel!

His eyes grew wide with realization as she stood across the room. Sakura's face was either on fire, she was hot, or she was blushing pretty damn hard. Gaara was going to go with the last one. They stood frozen in their spots, not speaking or anything. Just staring.

In moment's notice, Sakura tried to step forward and say something, but tripped over her own two feet. How someone did that, Gaara didn't know. But he did try and stop her from falling, hoping the towel would not fall off while he did.

Sakura thought she was going to face plant into the carpet, but instead she landed in soft and safe arms. She looked up at him and sighed with relief that he had caught her. She was still blushing, since they were in such an awkward position. Gaara had his hands wrapped tightly around her shoulders, while she was snuggled up into his chest.

It would be less awkward if she wasn't in a towel, but that was her mistake. Hell, like Gaara gave a damn. He wouldn't end up molesting her anyway. If he wanted to, he would have done so already. Since the red head had almost full access to her all the time.

Gaara looked down at her and stared into those emerald eyes of hers. Just until he got closer and closer to her face, he noticed that her eyes were half-lidded now. The red head wanted to kiss her so bad, it was an urge he couldn't resist anymore. He brought his hands up to her face and rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks. She was so soft...

She had quite a hold onto her towel so it wouldn't fall off, but at least she didn't seem so shy anymore. Her eyes fluttered close as he rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs and relaxed under his touch. Why he was taking so long, she didn't know but did wish he would kiss her already!

Soon enough, his lips pressed softly against hers. This was their first time kissing, but Gaara already knew what he was doing. It seemed to last forever, until he pulled away from her. Sakura wanted to protest so much, but instead she opened her eyes and laid her forehead on his. They both were smiling and blushing at the same time. Which was surprising for Gaara.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly into a hug, so she did the same. It was so relaxing and romantic. Sakura was the one to pull away this time and turned away so she could get dressed. Gaara had closed his eyes and waited for her to get done, before he opened them again.

Suddenly the lights were off, which made him pop his eyes open but relaxed once he felt a similar hand on his wrist. She smiled down at him and pulled him up so he was standing next to her. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, wanting her to stay in his arms forever. Her arms suddenly found themselves around his neck. Then he kissed her again.

This time the kiss was better, more passionate. Their lips made soft echos as they continuously let their lips come together. It was such a tender moment that she didn't want to end. They pulled apart for much needed air, smiling at each other as they did so.

Sakura laid herself under her covers, smiling whenever Gaara slid in behind her and held her to him. This was a night neither of them were going to forget for a very long time.

O O O

The mall was the perfect place for a hangout, but it was a place Gaara absolutely hated. Although if Sakura wanted to go, he couldn't complain. He was going to have to be by her side the whole way. Maybe if Temari went she could stand in the dressing room with her. But oh hell did she refuse!

Every store they stopped, the pinkette just had to get something. Damn, was this the longest day he had ever been on. They've been shopping since two that afternoon, it's only four now. There was no way it was that time, his clock had to be broken!

He groaned when she grabbed his arm again, dragging him into yet another store. Gaara looked around the place, watching almost everyone there. "SASUKE!" The red head went inside the clothes line, bringing Sakura down with him. She glared at him and was about to yell, but was stopped when a hand was placed upon her mouth. "Sh."

"Sasuke-kun, when is the plan going on full set?" That was Karin, he guessed. What are the odds they were both here while Gaara and Sakura were too? It seemed like a load of bullshit to him. Sasuke had intensely growled and grabbed her arm pretty damn hard. "Listen we can't talk about it here. It's public you idiot. Come on."

Soon enough, their voices were dragged away and Gaara pulled Sakura from under the clothes.

Sakura was scared again, he felt her trembling so he tried his best to calm her down. "Sakura, they won't get anywhere near you. I will make sure of it." She nodded and held herself closer to him, while he continuously rubbed her back.


	6. Foiled

"Orochimaru-sama, why do you need Sakura again?" The Uchiha prodigy had asked his leader. He still didn't understand why he needed her healing powers, or some sort. Hell, Sasuke still wondered what Gaara and Naruto had to do with all this. But it seemed a little too much for his taste, maybe even a little dangerous. What was that Orochimaru planning?

Orochimaru looked over his shoulder to Sasuke and the rest of their team. He eyed them carefully and tried his best to at least lie. They didn't know the extraction would kill the girl, like they even had a right to know. He was a little worried about the Uchiha though. He defeated his brother in a fist fight and pulled a gun on him, not really caring if he killed him or not. Orochimaru did not want to die yet.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, she has the healing powers we need. We will extract them from her body and place them healthily into mine." Karin moved Sasuke out of her way, walking closer to Orochimaru. She glared so hard it was like she could see into his soul. Although, she didn't really scare him much. "What?" He asked. "That would kill her you fucking monster. I don't like this anymore, Karin is out."

Karin removed herself from the room, walking past Suigestu who simply followed her out. Now that all remained was Sasuke and Juugo. Sasuke was surprised with what he heard and quite frankly Karin was right. This would kill her and it isn't right at all. Orochimaru just stared at them with a blank face, emotionless as it seems. Crazy bastard.

"I will not let you kill her. We will be murderers! Are you fucking crazy? Or just stupid?" Orochimaru smiled evilly and placed a hand upon Sasuke's chin, holding it tightly. Which of course hurt Sasuke in a matter of minutes. "I thought you didn't care what happened to her. She is a fangirl and you want to be immortal? I can give that to you. But if not, back out now."

He let go of the Uchiha's face and turned away, wondering how Sasuke would react. Like it mattered if they would be murderers or not. Orochimaru already killed a few people already and didn't care what happened to the girl or the boys. He heard a deep, low growl from Sasuke. Juugo just stood there emotionally, watching the two quarrel and it gave him some sort of sick entertainment.

"I'm going to kill you before you could ever hurt Sakura. HELL EVEN GAARA OR NARUTO!" Sasuke jumped on Orochimaru's back, which made him stumble forward.

O O O

Naruto held onto Hinata so tight, either she was going to explode, or she was just going to cry. They didn't even know the blond was that scared. Hinata hummed while she held onto him, trying to calm him down. This was bad and they all knew it. Gaara sighed and rubbed his temples.

This was so damn frustrating. Why them? Why did they ever have to get the demons in them! Either everyone in their old villages were sick, or just plain... stupid? The red head couldn't put his finger on it. But he bet they had a thrill with it, making fun of them, and watching them be in pain.

"Gaara, what do you and Naruto have to do with all this?" Sakura asked, putting her hand upon his shoulder. Which in return made him look into her emerald eyes, but it was going to hurt to tell her. A demon. It was funny, she must have never thought that's what they were. Would she still be with him? By his side? Everyone who found out, left him...

He looked toward Temari who nodded simply and sat down in front of Sakura to tell her the story. Apparently she knew Gaara did not have the heart to tell her. Did he even have a heart? No one really had a clue, but what they did know was the pinkette was very important to him and it would very bad to lose her.

"When Gaara was younger, the villages had a trouble with a demon named Shukaku. He was very powerful, until our father actually defeated him! Somehow they sealed him inside of Gaara who no possesses the demon's powers and faults. They made fun, made him cry, and all sorts of stuff. But he's his own person and that's what no one realizes. Until we have to move here, because sometimes Gaara can even transform into the demon."

Sakura was surprised with what Temari had said, but all she could do was smile and it confused the hell out of everyone. "Gaara, why couldn't you tell me?" Gaara looked at her and chuckled slightly, before landing a small kiss upon her cherry lips. "I'm sorry." Sakura giggled and put her head down onto his shoulder, looking toward Naruto.

"Same with me Sakura. Only mine is Kyuubi." That was the only thing the blond said. Obviously he didn't want to share his story and no one was going to bother him to. Hinata smiled and kissed his forehead, before going back to humming.

Then it got real quiet. The silence made it very uncomfortable for the rest of them as they watched each other. No one knew when Orochimaru was going to attack. Kankuro was on the roof watching the front, along with Ino who was behind him looking toward the back. Chouji and Shino were watching the sides of the perimeter.

They all had walkie talkies to contact when trouble was coming there way, meanwhile being heavily armed just in case as well. They wouldn't let anyone hurt Sakura, Gaara, or Naruto.

O O O

Sasuke couldn't hear anymore. He was knocked out heavily with a log. Was it a log? Hell, he couldn't remember. All he could really remember was stabbing Orochimaru in the neck with a knife, before being knocked out. Now he is tied to a chair in a very bright room, while being watched through a window. He could tell Orochimaru and Kabuto were standing there.

Apparently Juugo bailed on him and left the Uchiha all by himself. How is it that Sasuke is the only one with balls? He sighed and glared whenever the man he stabbed walked through the room. They couldn't stop the bleeding, so Orochimaru held a towel over the wound and he was smirking!

That made Sasuke so damn mad, obviously since he tried to untie himself from the chair. He was going crazy. He couldn't stand being tied down. Something having to do with his past. But quickly stopped moving when he saw another shadow. Was there someone else?

Orochimaru and Kabuto were talking, too bad he couldn't hear what they were saying. All he could hear was a loud sound while he sat there. Good thing he could see, because the shadow was moving behind the two. Obviously hiding for the time to attack. Who the hell was stupid enough to take them on by himself? Oh yeah, Sasuke.

Suddenly a flash of white stood in front of him and he realized it was a huge dog. "Kiba." Sasuke mumbled, while he grew his hearing back. All he could really hear was loud banging and the brown head laughing. Kabuto was being thrown across the room, sliding down the wall he could see blood.

Damn did Kiba kill his ass without feeling any remorse. Sasuke couldn't watch or wanted to hear anymore, but he had to.

He was still tied to the fucking chair.


	7. Fight

Soon enough Kiba and Sasuke had returned from Orochimaru's hideout explaining every little detail. This was really surprising to everyone who stood in the living room, but could tell they were frightened. Orochimaru _got away._

Gaara excused himself outside, watching and waiting for the bastard to come. The red head stood upon the lawn, with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Time was just a ticking. Tick tock was what he heard in his head. Like a clock, timing the man's arrival.

He sighed heavily and opened his eyes, looking toward the horizon. The sun was just beginning to set when he heard a soft laugh from behind him. Quickly, he turned and met with the eyes of his best friend. Naruto stood there and smiled, putting a fist to his chest.

"You don't have to fight this alone, Gaara." He said so quietly that Gaara almost missed it. Then, surprisingly, Gaara smiled and gave Naruto his fist. Which the blond happily replied to. While waiting, they talked and talked about many things. Mostly about their girlfriends.

The moon had covered the midnight sky, shining brightly on Gaara, Naruto, and the man who threatened them with their lives. He stood with three men wearing cloaks. The men had a descriptive detail about themselves. The cloaks were covered in red clouds.

"Tobi quit fucking gazing at them like they are a piece of damn meat. Fucking weirdo." Orochimaru rolled his eyes at the silver haired man and met Gaara's gaze. It was piercing and dammit hard to read. Although he knew Orochimaru's plan like it was a piece of cake.

"Tobi, you and Hidan take the blond brat. Kisame and I will take the red head." He sounded so confident. That was the hugest mistake he could have ever made.

Gaara scowled and felt his sand rising from the top of his gourd, shifting to wear it surrounded him. His anger was getting the best of him and he felt his eyes turning yellow already. Along with his nails growning longer, his teeth getting sharper, and he even grew his long white tail. This was the demon Shukaku that so many feared back in the day.

Naruto's eyes grew fiery red, and saw that the nine-tails were already coming out of his back. His nails sharpened, along with his teeth and became the demon that the one's saw before ever knowing him. With a dangerous red aura surrounding him.

"I am going to fight for what I love!" They both had said in unison, before readying themselves to attack. Gaara was the first to respond against Kisame's shark skinned sword. It hit nothing but a pile of sand. "SHIT, Orochimaru you said nothing about demons." He said, before he felt the sand starting to cover his legs. Orochimaru just smirked, the blue man was just the distraction.

Naruto had already had Tobi in a headlock, suffocating him to the point of where he couldn't even breathe. It reminds the man of the time Deidara-senpai had pulled him into a headlock just by his feet! Although this time he really was dying.

Once Kisame was out of his way, his blood now covering the ground, Gaara turned his attention toward Orochimaru. "How many times before you die?" He screamed, before lashing out his sand. But he dodged the whole thing, before Gaara even realized, Orochimaru was standing before him smirking. The black haired man punched him in his forehead, sending him flying back.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, running to help his friend. Hidan was not done with this imbecile, so he grabbed one of the tails that the blond possessed and slammed him into the ground. "You fucking idiot! Never turn your fucking back on a god damn battle!" He smiled and grabbed his scythe, stabbing Naruto in the stomach. The blond spat out blood and stared wide eyed at him.

The scythe was still in him and yet he could move. Naruto coughed and grabbed the weapon, pulling it out of his stomach slowly. He wasn't going to let this man or Orochimaru hurt his friends! Soon enough Naruto rose to his feet, grabbing Hidan by the throat.

He growled slightly and dug his nails into him so deep, it was cutting into him. Before his head fell off of his shoulders. The blond smirked and fell face forward, coated in blood. He couldn't move anymore or it would better his chances of dying. He just laid there and hoped Gaara would make it.

Gaara winced slightly and protested himself into getting up, but had to since Orochimaru was coming his way. His forehead was now bleeding. The red head sighed sadly as he watched the blood run down his face, down his chin, sliding all the way to the ground. Then smiled, because he had never once bled in his entire life.

He saw Orochimaru racing toward him, holding Hidan's scythe now, obviously trying to do the same at what he did. But Gaara was not going to die now. Not when he had finally found love...

His eyes opened as he reached out and stabbed his claws through the chest of Orochimaru. Pulling back his hand, Gaara was holding onto his heart. Orochimaru fell to the ground before the red head. This was definitely a battle they would never forget and maybe they were going to have to move.

Gaara felt his anger dying down as he looked over to Naruto, who was passed out from all the fighting. He had hoped his friend survived that attack or he would never live with himself if he didn't. He looked over to Sakura was now crying and dialing 911, begging for an ambulance to come.

Temari and Kankuro were grabbing the bodies, obviously wanting to hide them from the police or paramedics. Hell Gaara saw all sorts of things. But he didn't realize he was slowly falling to the ground, he missed the scythe stabbing into him as well.

O O O

"When will they wake up?" Gaara heard Sakura's voice but couldn't really make out her words. But he did feel his eyes opening and a sudden twinge of pain in his stomach. But he ignored it when he sat up and looked around the room. It was a hospital room, containing both him and Naruto. The blond knucklehead laughed weakly and stared over at his friend.

"We did as we promised, we fought for what we loved." Naruto's voice was just weak, Gaara could hardly believe that they made it. Snapping back into reality, the red head nodded and turned toward the little smiling pinkette at the door. "Gaara!" She screamed, before calming herself down. Hinata had already raced toward Naruto's side, kissing him while she did so.

Sakura placed a small kiss upon her lover's forehead before giggling. "We were afraid we lost you." From happy to crying in a matter of minutes. Ignoring the pain, Gaara wrapped his arms tightly around her in a comforting hug. Which she gladly returned.

He saw all the smiling faces of his brother, sister, and his friends. They were all there for him and Naruto. Obviously proud of what they did.

Hell even Gaara was proud.


	8. Friends Forever

Once Gaara and Naruto returned from home, they had only one thing on their mind which was football. At least school let out a month early due to amazing scores. Now they all had a load of free time, which included seeing each other almost every night. Even Sasuke and his gang got into it. They all made up after a while, knowing that he had no real intention to hurt Sakura. Although Gaara was still a little weary and watched the Uchiha very closely.

They were all at the Sabaku's house tossing the old football around for good measures. Kiba, Sasuke, and Suigestu were against Gaara, Naruto, and Juugo. They were having a pretty good time. The girls were all just sitting on the porch, watching them act like idiots. It was quite funny actually. Every time someone grabbed the ball, they were just tackled onto the ground.

Sakura guessed Gaara's team was winning, meanwhile Karin thought Sasuke was winning. They did get along quite well, so was Ino. But Ami had moved and no one really saw her for a month now. It was a good thing since they were all having such a good time. "Shikamaru why don't you join?" Temari had asked her boyfriend. He just looked at her and shrugged.

"Too troublesome." Oh yes, the spiky haired boy was lazy alright. All he did was sleep and whenever Temari or one of the girls asked him a question, that was his damn answer. With a small growl, the sand sibling smacked him right upside his head. He had winced and began rubbing it, while pouting at his lover. Sakura had to admit that was such a cute face.

Only a minute more and Temari might have fell for it, until the football smacked her in the back. She turned and picked it up, throwing it toward Gaara who also fell over trying to catch it. That definitely made everyone laugh. "Damn, nice arm sis." He yelled, trying to get back onto his feet. Sasuke smirked and waved to all the boys who were playing. He obviously had a good idea.

"Hey, how about you girls join us in football? Sakura, Ino, Karin, Temari, and Hinata against well only you girls could decide." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. This was a challenge and the girls were not going to deny it. Sakura was the first to step up, pointing at the Uchiha boy. "I want you to play." She giggled softly and stopped when Gaara glared. "I want Naruto." Temari chuckled while saying, looking over to the Hyuga who was blushing madly.

So Naruto and Sasuke both stepped up, after being chosen. Next it was Ino, Karin, and Hinata's choice to choose whoever they wanted to face against. "Gaara too." Gaara felt a sigh of relief, he didn't want Sasuke to touch his girlfriend. Although it was obvious he had no interest in her. "Kiba and Shikamaru." Temari and Hinata said in unison which made them look at each other.

Shikamaru groaned and arose from his seat to join the guys in their little game. He could already tell the girls were going to beat them. THEY HAD SAKURA AND TEMARI! As if Gaara was going to try and tackle them. Kiba also joined the group, smirking at the girls as they grabbed the football. "Gaara, don't get too distracted by Sakura." Sasuke whispered to his teammate. "Hai."

"25, 32, and hut, hut!" Temari threw the ball back and it landed in Sakura's arms. She began running toward the girl's goal, only to be tackled by Gaara in the process. "...Fuck." She murmured, while the red head had helped her up. "This is going to be a long game."

Two hours later and they were still playing! Shikamaru had long collapsed to the ground after only an hour. Temari had gotten out of the game just to tend to her boyfriend. Although it was sort of funny, since the girls were actually winning to begin with. They had scored seven points, meanwhile the guys only had five! The first one who gets to eight actually won the whole thing.

Gaara was trying his best to block the ball to get to Sakura, but hell that was to no avail either. He sighed intently and focused his eyes onto Hinata. They were going to pass her the ball this time, Gaara just had the feeling they were going to since it never went to her. Once Sakura said 'HUT!' the game was on.

They tricked him! The ball was actually going to Ino who was already halfway to the goal by now. "Shit we lost." Kiba already said, while giving up. The blond laughed as she ran through the goal's gates, sticking her tongue out at the guys. "Looks like we win!" Sakura said, giving Gaara huge hug. He rolled his eyes and hugged her back, all angry feelings aside now.

Sasuke said it was already five and he was hungry, everyone else was agreeing with him. "We should go out to eat, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, running over to Hinata like a chicken was on fire. Gaara chuckled and wrapped his finger's in Sakura's while waiting to decide what they were going to eat.


	9. Never Leave

"Temari, can I ask you something?" Sakura said to the blond, while she was fixing her hair. Temari looked down at her and nodded, since she did have bobby pins in her mouth. They have been at this almost all night. The kids graduation was yesterday and now they decided to have a big party at their house. Now that summer began and everyone had their own freedom, it was the best time to host one.

Sakura looked back down as Temari pushed and pulled at her hair to get it to stay in that pretty bun. "Well, what Sakura? Go ahead and ask." The words were muffled as she put more bobby pins into her pink hair. Her hair was just so thick it was sort of hard to even comprehend. "You know that I am going to study medicine in Konoha University and Gaara's going to Suna... do you think he'll ever say.." Temari laughed softly and spit out the rest of the pins once the hair was complete.

"Sakura, do you want him to say 'I love you', because if so that's going to be hard for him." She said, putting mascara on the pinkettes eyelashes. Sakura sighed weakly and just stiffened a bit. "It's just we've been dating a while now. High school is gone and we're going off to college, I don't want to lost him Temari." The blond chuckled and started putting eyeliner onto her eyes. "Well you won't. Gaara's just a little rough around the edges. He'll come around and say it."

The pinkette nodded at her good friend again and removed herself from the chair. It was almost eight, the time they were really supposed to be there. Then again, Sakura was too busy thinking about their separation. Would he stay loyal? Would he wait for her to finish becoming a doctor? These were questions she needed to ask.

"Come Sakura, we really need to get going!" Temari said, while grabbing her hand to pull her out of the house and into their car. The blond really was anxious to get there in a hurry and it made Sakura a little suspicious. Ah, well whatever it was it could wait until they actually arrived.

O O O

Gaara looked at his watch and toward the door once more. Where were Temari and Sakura? They were supposed to be here at eight and it's almost 8:30! He sighed and crossed his arms, looking over his guests for the evening. Choji was eating a bag of chips, sitting beside Shikamaru who was sleeping, and Naruto who was bothering Sasuke with something. Then he remembered his gang was here as well, Suigestu, Karin, and Juugo. They were somewhere in the kitchen he guessed.

Shino was showing off his bug collection to Kankuro who was also trying to show his puppet collection. A bunch of freaks is what Gaara thought. Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Kiba were all watching T.V. Apparently an old football game was on and they were all going crazy over it. So all that was missing were Temari and Sakura. He wondered why Temari said they'd get ready at her house.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that two just walked in the front door. "Gaara!" Sakura yelled, running toward him. They would have both fell down if Gaara didn't catch her in an enormous hug. He looked down at her and chuckled. "You look beautiful, my love." She giggled softly and kissed his cheek, before turning and going to talk with Ino.

He ran a hand through his hair, wondering when he was going to tell her how he felt. This was going to be difficult since they were both going their separate ways for their future. It would be best if he told her now though, since Gaara wasn't going to see her in such a long time.

Temari put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a 'you better do it' look. "Fine, fine." He grumbled and made his way over to her, but was pulled behind by Naruto. "Gaara we need to talk." The red head looked back at his knuckleheaded friend and saw seriousness in his eyes. He looked at Sakura again, before finally giving in. "What Naruto?"

"I know you don't want to leave Konoha from Sakura, right? Well Shikamaru and I are creating a plan. We already have the shop open, so if you want you could work there. It's already successful, my dad opened it when he was younger and left it once I graduated." He smiled his goofy grin and nodded toward him intently. Gaara thought for a moment, before nodding in response.

"If I don't have to leave Sakura, I don't care." Naruto smiled and mumbled a simple 'yes!' "Well you can start tomorrow and see how it is. It's a top music industry. It pays pretty well. You'll make a decent living off of it and once Sakura graduates, you two can live happily ever after."

Gaara chuckled once more, before making his way over to the pinkette. This was wonderful news he was guessing. Now he doesn't have to leave his love at all.


	10. Always Together

Sakura sighed and removed the papers that ever so gently laid on her desk. It's been about... two months, three months since her new medical university started? Hell, she couldn't remember anymore. Gaara stayed in Konoha working in a music industry with Naruto. Thank God for that knucklehead or he'd have to leave. She smiled to herself, it was amazing.

Her life wasn't such in the dumps anymore. Konoha University was so much more than she expected. Ino even joined her in the study of medicine. Sakura guessed that it was also the blond's dream to help this world into a better place. It made her heart warm. Gaara and Sakura even moved in together, they've been dating about a year but seriously who's counting?

The pinkette removed the pink hair that fell in front of her face and rubbed her tired eyes. Even if her life improved, it also got harder. "If life was easy, it would be a slut..." She muttered before removing the clothes that stuck to her body like glue. She didn't have to worry about Gaara walking in on her, since they both have separate rooms.

Yes, he was still the nervous teenager and didn't want to move to the next level until she was ready. That really did surprise her once he said that though. Sakura didn't know when she wanted to have sex, hell everyone even lost it already! Except for her and Gaara. That was embarrassing to say that least, with her friends bragging about their sex lives. Which she didn't have one.

All Sakura did was shake her head and got ready for the shower she desperately needed. Once the water was warm enough, she stepped in and closed the door. As the pinkette began washing her hair with Gaara's favorite shampoo(cherry scented), she began to day dream of what it would be like having his hands roam over her. Touching her neck, her skin...

Oh did she love when he rubbed her legs. He always thought they were smooth and didn't go much further than his usual rubbing. That was torturing to say the least. Sakura's face immediately fell, what if he didn't want to touch her? Well sexually...? "Stop that Sakura, I'm sure he does.." She muttered to herself before finishing the shower.

She heard a door slam and knew, just knew Gaara was pissed. The pinkette hurried and stepped out, wrapping a towel securely around her assets. Even if she was soaked and in just a towel, she wanted to go and see what was wrong. Has he ever even seen her naked? With that thought, Sakura shook her head and rushed down the stairs to see him pacing around the room.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Gaara looked up at her and his eyes widened. He remembered that time in her room when she was just in a towel and it made him blush again. Coughing, Gaara remained in control no matter how much he wanted her. And oh how much he did.

Without saying a word, the red head walked up to her and gave her a hug. It shocked her but she immediately returned it. "Naruto just pissed me off is all. He made me have an assistant..." Sakura looked up at him after they pulled away with a look of question. He obviously knew what she was thinking and yes it was that bad. "Matsuri."

Sakura could have fainted, but didn't. Her eye twitched while she wondered why she didn't go and beat Naruto to a bloody pulp. "Why not someone else?" She asked calmly, trying to keep her patience in control. She was going to absolutely murder the idiot.

"He said no one else applied and he had to give it soon. Naruto also stated that she wouldn't be around me much, but I don't want her to touch me." Sakura smiled sweetly at him, before turning away and glaring at the wall. "Don't worry, she won't."

Gaara walked up to her and started to rub her shoulders. The pinkette was so tense and he knew it, which is why he wanted to help calm her down... Her eyes shut against his touch, she was really enjoying it. The red head gulped and knew he wouldn't be able to control himself...

Her skin was so soft, so pale, so...

_Addicting_.

He started to ravish her neck in kisses, making the girl gasp in surprise. Gaara just began and he already made her gasp. Sakura blushed and tried to stay on her toes, but it was difficult with her boyfriend just turning her on!

Turning her around, Gaara crashed his lips to hers. She felt herself melt against his touch...

Without breaking the kiss, he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to his room. It was a good thing he bought a king sized bed. This would be much good to their use.

He set her down and began removing his shirt in the process, letting her have a good look at his toned stomach. It was no lie that Gaara was in shape and had a perfect body.

Sakura looked up at Gaara and traced her eyes from his lips to his neck, then down his enchanting toned stomach. He just smirked and walked up to her, pinning her pale arms against the wall. Jade met emerald in a staring contest as she felt herself falling into his arms. There he was, holding her once more against him, as he slowly removed her towel.

She had been waiting for so long, this chance just couldn't go to waste. Sakura kissed him again and let her tongue battle with his own for dominance, which he won.

Gaara rubbed her nippoes softly with his fingers, kissing her once more. She could only moan and wither under his touch, almost crying out. She had wanted this, _needed _this, for such a long time.

Then he finally entered her, to which she replied with a scream, because of the pain.

A few minutes later and it was comforting, feeling so good and painful at the same time. Sakura raked her nails down his back and moaned, just before releasing. And then he released soon after her, tumbling off of her. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her softly.

"I love you, Sakura."

She smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
